All that you can't leave behind
by TitanShadow
Summary: Solara's life was perfect, until she was reaped into the 72nd Hunger Games. Fighting for her life, Solara was crowned the Victor, she now lives at the capitol battling the ghosts of her past, as President Snow sells her to men for the night. But he know has a new mission for Solara, will she survive? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. should this story continue or stay a one shot.
1. Chapter 1

Solara woke up in an unfamiliar bed, tangled in unfamiliar sheets but this feeling was not unfamiliar at all. In fact it was a rather familiar feeling. Solara blinked a few times trying to determine if this was a dream or reality. The lines between them both were hard for Solara to distinguish now. Solara was once a care free girl who dreamed big and didn't have a worry in the world. That was before she was reaped and was named Victor of the 72nd Hunger Games. Solara wasn't crazy or mental from her experience, she was however distant at times and she withdrawn herself from the world building up walls so she didn't have to feel or deal with any of the emotions that came with dealing with the consequences of the actions you choose to take in the arena.

Solara heard the shower running in the distant bathroom, a muffled male voice singing behind the closed door. Solara sighed untangling herself from the soft silk turquoise sheets that could only be found in the Capitol. Solara gathered up her under garments and red dress placing them back onto her naked body. Walking over to a vanity mirror on the wall, Solara quickly glanced at her reflection to make sure her makeup was not smudged all over her face not spending too much time looked at the reflection she has come to hate.

The shower turned off and a tall built man with dark hair and eyes entered the room in a towel, he wasn't from the Capitol. Solara vaguely remembered him mention he was a high executive of the weaponry centre in District 2 here in the Capitol on business.

He smiled as he noticed Solara standing in the middle of the room, now fully clothed. "Last night was amazing," He had a goofy grin on his face, he might have been attractive if the circumstances were different. "Well worth the price." He walked over and kissed Solara's cheek. Solara felt disgusted as he said the last part.

"Is there anything else you need?" Solara's voice came out cold and harsh. He shook his head not bothering to look at her. Solara nodded her head and stalked out of the room taking the large envelope off the counter near the door.

Three peace keepers stood outside the door waiting to escort Solara to President Snow. Solara was surprised as she saw a man sitting opposite President Snow in his office, the mysterious man was facing away from Solara so she could only see a head of bronze coloured hair.

"Ah Miss Leery wonderful of you to join us finally," He gestures to a seat and Solara sat in the chair next to the other man.

"I was previously occupied in an important engagement." Solara said politely though her eyes watch President Snow coldly.

"Ah yes I am aware of this, Finnick was occupied in an engagement the same." President Snow drawled, Solara watched as the man she now knew as Finnick Odair the victor of the 65th Hunger Games snapped his head up and the most incredible sea green eyes met Solara's own blue eyes.

"Was there something you wanted President Snow or were you just checking up on me?" Solara sighed not wanting to play a part in whatever scheme President Snow had cooked up for Finnick and herself.

"Now, now Solara it does not pay to be hostile." Solara felt like slapping him, if he wanted to scold her for being hostile, she would give him hostile. "Did you get what I asked Solara?"

Solara nodded her head and handed the envelope over the President Snow's out stretched hand.

"I had no doubt in you Solara." Solara nodded, not really caring in what the man had to say. "And in return." President Snow handed Solara a small vile of navy blue liquid. Finnick looked at the vile curiously, wondering what it was. Now knowing that the rumours about Solara Leery were indeed true, just like the rumours about himself, he knew that whatever was in that vile was quite important to Solara.

"I have a job for you both, one of the Districts is without mentors and we need former Victors to take their place." President Snow said watching the fear flash onto Solara's face while Finnick kept his face passive.

"Isn't there someone else?" Solara asked her voice now had a sound of desperation as she fought to keep control of her emotions.

"I'm sorry Solara but the decision is final." President Snow smiled; Solara noted that he didn't look at all sorry.

"Which District?" Finnick finally voiced.

"I cannot give you that information at the minute." President Snow continued to smile.

"Well what will happen if we were meant to mentor our own District?" Finnick asked frustrated.

"Other Victors have been arranged." It seemed President Snow had all the answers.

"When?" Solara asked.

"I'll let you know," He said and dismissed the two and they walked out of the office and into the florescent light of the hallway.

"I'm Finnick Odair," Finnick announced.

"I know," Solara replied.

"You're Solara Leery victor of the 72nd Hunger games," It wasn't a question so Solara just kept her head forward ignoring Finnick's presence. "How old are you?"

"18," Solara confirmed, Finnick wasn't sure if he was shocked or disgusted at the new information, she was still a teenager and she was forced into a life much like the hell he was living in. "You don't have to feel sorry for me." Solara said as she stopped outside a mahogany door that Finnick assumed that was the room she stayed in while at the Capitol.

"I wasn't…" Finnick stuttered.

"Yes you were," she nodded and stepped inside the door, closing it behind her leaving a flabbergasted Finnick outside in the hall. Solara stripped off and heading straight for the bathroom room, she ran the hot water and stepped in. letting the steaming hot scented water wash into her muscles. She scrubbed herself until she was satisfied that the reminded of the man from last night no longer lingered on her body. Solara stepped out of the shower and wrapped herself in a soft towel before blow drying her dark luscious locks. She looked up at saw her reflection in the mirror, her hair hung over her left shoulder as she dried it, her sun kissed skin smooth and shiny; she gently touched the light pink scar that rang across her collar bone. Then she finally met her own eyes in the mirror, as blue as the sky on a cloudless day but they didn't hold the warmth they used to, the warmth that added to her beauty, they were hallow, an empty shell of what used to be. A single tear slid down Solara's cheek she quickly brushed it away and dressed herself.

Solara picked up the vile President Snow had given her and threw her head back draining the contents. She lay down on her bed and quickly drifted into a dreamless sleep, all the memories from the Games, all the faceless men she'd been forced to stay the night with drifted from her memories as the blue liquid wiped those bad memories from her mind.

**A/N: I'm not entirely sure if this is a one-shot or if I will continue this yet. It find of just flowed out onto the page from nowhere. But I guess I'll just see how people take to it, if they want more I will try and sort out a plot for it, I am very welcoming to any plot ideas at the present time :) please review and let me know what you think :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I decided to continue this story; this chapter gives more in sight in what happened in her games. I really hope more people read this story and give me feedback so I know how to fix it or where to go with it or even if I should bother in continuing it. So please Review.**

"_Solara," His voice burned into my brain, I spun around and sure enough he came running towards. My legs started to move towards him and I leapt into his arms. "I thought…." His voice crack as it broke off unable to say what he wanted._

"_I'm okay" I whispered relieved he was here in my arms and not the cannon that had only fired minutes ago. _

"_I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you," His hazel brown eyes met my blue eyes and I couldn't breathe, chills ran up my skin. I was unable to tear my eyes from his gaze._

"_Shh," I held him tighter, "I'm okay…we're okay,"_

"_No, you don't understand," He took a deep breath. "I love you Solara." _

Solara shot up in her bed, panting. Goose bumps rose on her arms as the cold air hit her sweaty body. She jumped as she heard someone banging on her door, scrambling to answer it, she almost tripped on her sheets as they tangled at her feet. Opening the door she stood in front of Finnick.

"What do you want Odair," Solara sighed pinching the bridge of her nose.

"I thought we could get a head start on strategizing," Finnick grinned, his green eyes shining.

"What for?"

Finnick chuckled, "We're mentoring tributes this year, or have you already forgotten?"

"Why are you here Finnick?" Solara was starting to get annoyed, her head was pounding.

"I told you I thought we could…"

"I'm not stupid Finnick. I know starting to strategize while we don't know what district we have would be pointless." Solara snapped. "The game plan would be completely different if we got district one or two as opposed to say district eleven or twelve."

"What if we get District Seven?" Finnick said quietly. Solara was stunned, she stood there for a moment or two before glaring at Finnick, her eyes turned from sky blue to an icy cold blue in a matter of seconds.

"What did you just say?" She spat out.

"I watched you're games last night, I understand…"

"No Odair you do not understand! How dare you!" Solara shouted.

"I thought I could help you," Finnick said calmly.

"Help me!" Solara shrieked. "You can help me by staying out of my business and away from me!" Solara hissed before slamming her door shut.

Solara sighed and fell back on her bed, trying hard to keep the tears at bay. Finnick knew what she did, Finnick knew. Solara couldn't get her head around it, of course all of Panem who watched the games knew. That's why she spent most of her time at the Capitol, the Capitol people didn't judge her, and they loved her, unlike many of the people from certain districts.

Solara groaned when she once again heard banging on her door. She stormed toward her door yanking it open forcibly. "Odair I told you…" Solara blushed when she realized it wasn't Finnick at the door but a few peacekeepers.

"Miss Leery President Snow requests your presence." One of the peace keepers spoke.

"Ah, I'll just get changed," Solara nodded before quickly running into her room and making herself presentable.

The walk to President Snow's office was just as silent and uncomfortable as usual, Solara inwardly groaned as she saw Finnick sitting in the same seat as last time.

"Ah Solara you look ravishing." President Snow smirked as she entered the room. Solara rolled her eyes; she sat down refusing to glance at Finnick who was staring at her.

"I spoke to you both yesterday about mentoring I have more information." President Snow said slowly, Solara gript onto the chair tightly. "The district you will mentor will be district seven," Solara felt the world collapse around her.

"No," She whispered.

"Do I need to remind you what happens if you defy me Solara?" Snow hissed, he hated being refused.

"What about Johanna and Blight?" Finnick interrupted.

"They are engaged in other business and are unable to Mentor." Snow addressed, "Your train leaves this afternoon, you know what will happen if you're not on it Solara." Snow dismissed them. Solara walked down the halls, her mind racing a hundred miles per minute.

"It'll be okay Solara," Finnick reached out for her, taking her hand in his trying to comfort her.

Solara looked down at his hand in her own and suddenly she couldn't hold the tears anymore, she shook her head and ran back to her room. Solara fell on her bed and sobbed hard, she hadn't cried in so long, she let it all out before falling asleep.

_Solara was back in the arena, walking through the snowy forest with Willow, the twelve year old tribute from district seven. Solara had teamed up with Aden and Willow. She had offered to take Willow out to gather some food while Aden stayed at the camp site near the river._

_They had gathered a whole back pack worth of berries and roots and nuts and were headed back to camp when Solara head a twig snap._

"_Look what we have here," Solara was pushed to the ground and Willow screamed as the girl from District three grabbed her and held a knife to her throat. The big brute boy from District one was pinning Solara's hands to the ground forcing her down with his weight. _

_"Where's lover boy Solara," The boy Solara remembered his name being Corbin sneered.  
"Go to hell!" Solara spat the boys fist collided with Solara's ribs. "Now where is he Solara?" He demanded._

_"I don't know," Solara coughed as she felt him hit her in the same spot again._

_"Tell us where he is or ill slit her throat," The girl hissed, tightening her hold on Willow._

_"Don't you dare!" Solara struggled trying to get the boy off her as they both laughed at her efforts, Willow started to cry silently. _

_"It's okay willow, you're going to be fine," Solara soothed the young girl._

_"You know what? I have a better idea, scream for him Solara! Scream for him to come save you and when he comes crashing through the trees I'll kill him and then I'll kill you and the little runt too." Corbin laughed._

_"No," Solara hissed._

_"Scream Solara," He yelled._

_"No!" Solara yelled back in his face._

_He pulled a knife out of his pocket and held it against Solara's chest, he dug it in a little Solara bit her lip to keep from screaming._

_The boy smiled sadistically "Scream Solara." She shook her head and the boy pulled the knife along going over her collar bone he stop shortly and sighed. "Kill the runt Tesla; she's not going to play."_

_"No!" Solara screamed, as the girl made a move with her knife. Solara thought over her options and sighed "Fine I'll do what you want."_

_"That's a girl," the Corbin laughed. He dug the knife in deeper and pulled it across again._

_"Aden!" Solara screamed "Aden!"_

_"Solara?" She could hear his voice call out frantically. Solara started to cry. "Aden! Aden! Aden!"  
_


End file.
